


Speed Trap

by TheatreGirl79



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chicago (City), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreGirl79/pseuds/TheatreGirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who got into trouble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Trap

It was a quiet Tuesday for once inside of Stark Tower, and despite it being just past lunchtime on a Tuesday, the Avengers common room was in use. Clint Barton was busy watching a random “Firefly” marathon while playing the latest racing game on his Stark phone. Natasha Romanov was draped across the comfy extra large armchair that had the best view of the city, reading a magazine. Steve Rogers found himself immersed in the newspaper, the sketch he had been working on discarded as Steve finally got to the Technology section. It had been a long, tiring weekend, with what felt like a never-ending week before that, proving everyone needed the break of even one day.

The elevator opened and Tony Stark strolled out, his long t-shirt sleeves pushed up to his elbows, carrying a Stark tablet and grinning with Sam Wilson. Tony sat down, one hip perched on the other end of the table Steve was sitting at, grinning at the soldier.

“I thought you were trying to improve the Falcon gear?” Steve asked Tony without looking up from the paper.

“Oh, I already did that. Sam's going to do a test flight this evening 'when there's less possible casualties around below' - his words, not mine – so I had time to look over JARVIS' usual Avengers search parameters in social media.” The corners of Tony's lip curled up a bit more. Even Sam had trouble keeping a straight face.

“All right, what did you find?” Clint asked, putting his phone down on the couch next to him. “I didn't do it.”

“Not you bird brain,” Tony quipped. Natasha neatly folded the magazine in her lap and watched the proceedings. “Cap, _old_ buddy, did you recently get a speeding ticket in Chicago?”

“Perhaps,” Steve slowly replied.

“Captain America?!? Got a speeding ticket? Say it ain't so Joe?” Clint feigned mock surprise down to the point of waving his hand in front of his face for air.

“They have these speed cameras there,” Steve said, trying to ignore Clint. “But I paid the ticket. I didn't contest it.”

“Oh, it's not that,” Tony said, tying on his tablet and putting the footage on the television in the room. He smirked as the to news anchors started talking about the story. “Apparently the WGN Morning News found out about your ticket.”

“But Cap is always such a good driver,” Clint retorted.

“Oh, it wasn't in a car,” Sam said, barely getting the words out in between the laughter.

Clint and Natasha looked at them quizzically as the audio on the television droned on. They finally heard what Tony and Sam had been replaying in the lab for the last 15 minutes.

“You got a speeding ticket for running!” Clint perched on the edge of the couch.

“I was taking my morning run around a park just after 6:00 a.m. and how was I to know those cameras could track movement that was just off the street?”

“How fast were you going?” Natasha asked.

“The speed limit was 30 miles per hour,” Steve replied, ducking his head down.

There was a silent pause until Clint let out a strained “Oh my God.” At that point,decorum was lost. Tony and Sam started cracking up again. Even Natasha couldn't help but giggle as Steve turned red before getting up and heading out of the room.


End file.
